


Take Me To Church

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: No masters or kings when the ritual begins
  
  There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin
  
  In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene
  
  Only then I am human
  
  Only then I am clean





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FudgingPastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/gifts).



For as long as there have been trolls, there has been the Empress. The Seawitch, glittering from frond to stump in gold, with needle-teeth poised to sink into and devour every planet and galaxy, to make the endless expanse of space Hers.

And in her conquest, her never-ending game of cat and mouse, finding and crushing each civilization she could get her claws into, she faltered. With eyes too big she sent her troops on to the next planet, unaware or uncaring when the trolls came back wrong. An alien disease from a planet picked for conquest, tearing her fleet and Empire down in it's clutches, culling millions of trolls in only a few sweeps.

Chaos and death ruled the Alternian Empire, Her Imperious Condescension desperate to regain her power as trolls began dissenting, groups rising up with vengeance in their pushers. One such dissenter was the new Grand Highblood, a purple with only a few sweeps under his belt, a pupa compared to the Empress. She tore apart his Church, stripping him of his authority and enslaving his Faithful, chaining the Most Motherfuckin Mirthful along with most of the surviving Empire below violet, enslaving her people to regain unquestioning control and complete power over those who had survived.

Among the former Faithful was an indigo just past pupation, his pusher made of stardust, born to serve The Church, his only home besides an empty hive on an Alternian beach. Surrounded by nothing but cold water hiding the needle teeth and royal hues of the sea dwellers, he read Scripture. The only things that remained in his slime-ridden pan were The Holy Words laid out on his husktop, the one thing that gave a lonely boy hope.

Sweeps later found that same boy older, quieter, and even more broken. For sweeps he had been tortured and enslaved, the Holy Words beaten from his maw along with his Brothers and Sisters. But still, after so many sweeps, he kept the Word in his pusher, knew it better than he knew anything else as he trudged through the metal corridors of an Alternian ship, food hidden in his pockets for the trolls not so lucky as he.

Gamzee Makara walked on, steps silent and back bowed as he made his way down an unfamiliar corridor, planning on finding some motherfuckers lower on the spectrum that needed the food. His pan was reminded of a motherfucker he'd worked with, an accident at the plant leaving him bedridden. In search of the motherfucker's room, he traveled through unfamiliar hallways, alone and unsure until a flash of light caught his eye from behind a closed door. He stopped, ganderbulbs trained to the crack under the door until another spark flashed, pulling his long feet and long body to the door like a magnet. With a quick scan of the hall to make sure no one was there to see him, he opened the door, stepped in, and shut it behind him.

Turning to face the room, Gamzee realized he was in a generating station of sorts. Machines with hundreds of buttons and knobs lined one wall, chords and wires and tubes snaking along the ceiling, the walls. He followed the mess of cables with his eyes until he stopped, pity seizing his pump biscuit when he found the source.

An emaciated troll hung up among wires, eyes shut as if in sleep. Short, matted hair on a bowed head, twin horns poking up from the hornbeds. The troll was even thinner than Gamzee's own stretched-out frame, skeletal and pale, looking more dead than alive. Gamzee didn't even realize he was stepping closer until he was only a few feet away, voice low and throat scratchy as he murmured to the troll hanging in front of him.

"Brother?"

The bowed head snapped up, mismatched eyes of ruby and sapphire wide as sparks of energy shot out, making Gamzee yelp and leap back against the far wall.

"Woah, woah! Bro, chill!" he called as quietly as he could, looking quickly toward the still-closed door before facing the troll again.

"What do you want?" the troll hissed, thin lips pulled back over jagged fangs in a deep scowl.

"I was looking for a motherfucker and wandered in, I didn’t know what this place all up and was."

"Bullshit."

"For real bro, I don't mean no motherfuckin harm."

"You're shitty at lying. Get the fuck out before I cull your stupid ass."

Gamzee opened his mouth to argue, brows furrowing and words dying at the end of his tongue when he took a closer look on at the troll, eyes unseeing, head bowed slightly and eyes unfocused on a spot over Gamzee's shoulder.

The troll was blind.

As quietly as he could, he made his way closer, breath held and footfalls silent, until he was finally just feet from the troll, ganderbulbs flicking over the dark shadows around his bright, unseeing bulbs, the knobs of his thoracic cage visible under the thin shirt. The troll seemed to sense him, and for a moment Gamzee swears their eyes meet, the troll seemingly looking deep into his soul before bowing his head.

"Just get it over with," the troll spat bitterly, brows drawn low and bright eyes set on a spot by Gamzee's feet.

"Get what over with, brother?" Gamzee murmured, hoping not to scare the other with his silent approach and close proximity.

"Whatever you came to do," is the troll's only reply, glaring darkly toward Gamzee as he steps closer, rummaging in his deep pockets and pulling out all the baked wheat slices and dried scuttlebeast meat from his pockets. He'll get more for the motherfuckers he was planning on giving it to at dinner; this motherfucker needs it more.

"I got some food for a motherfucker," is all Gamzee says as he steps up, the troll's head still bowed as he opens his mouth the barest amount, expecting Gamzee to be down there. _Lowblood level_ , Gamzee realizes, wondering how many lowbloods had risked life and limb to help this motherfucker and trolls like him. Gamzee stops just in front of him, level with the motherfucker even with him all strung up a couple feet above the floor.

"Up here, brother," he murmurs, just inches from the other. The troll seems surprised, lifting his head as Gamzee moves the food between his claws to the troll's lips. The troll opens his maw hesitantly as Gamzee puts a small bit into his mouth, the troll eating every scrap quickly, obviously starved. When the last bit of food is gone Gamzee finally pulls away, the troll frowning down at the floor in front of his suspended feet.

"Hope you liked the show. Watching while a starved lowblood eats like an oinkbeast. Must be fucking hilarious."

Before Gamzee can argue he hears footsteps in the hall outside, freezing for a short moment before hurrying toward the door, listening as the footsteps retreat down the other end of the hall, slowly getting fainter. He takes it as his cue to leave, hand on the door before turning back to the troll, head still bowed.

"May the Messiahs Mirthful grant you peace," he prays, wishing he had stardust to throw as he slips out of the room as quickly and quietly as he entered, missing the questioning look the blind troll sends his way as he goes back out to the empty hall he came from.

**Author's Note:**

> _  
> [Amen, Amen, Amen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GETlFmpGwY)  
>  _


End file.
